


DRABBLE: FALLEN -- Daniel

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-18
Updated: 2003-09-18
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: THE SERIES IN ORDER Meridian Thoughts, Jack on Jonas, Incubus, Not Daniel, Shi'fu, Pat and Mike, Jack and Daniel, Daniels Full Circle,  NEXT COMES JACK--FALLEN





	DRABBLE: FALLEN -- Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Part of the series of drabbles for the Meridan/Fallen story arc.

  
Author's notes: Part of the series of drabbles for the Meridan/Fallen story arc.  


* * *

DRABBLE: FALLEN -- Daniel

### DRABBLE: FALLEN -- Daniel

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 09/18/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama, Episode, Angst, Drabble  
Characters/Pairings: Dr. Daniel Jackson     No Pairing         
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Meridian, Fallen  
Permission to archive: TheBoy/The Cartouche  
Series: Meridian Drabbles  
Notes: Part of the series of drabbles for the Meridan/Fallen story arc.  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did, this is for love not money  
Summary: THE SERIES IN ORDER Meridian Thoughts, Jack on Jonas, Incubus, Not Daniel, Shi'fu, Pat and Mike, Jack and Daniel, Daniels Full Circle, NEXT COMES JACK--FALLEN   


* * *

FALLEN -- Daniel 

I awaken. The ground is cold. I am alone. I am...no one. 

There is no one here. I am empty. I am cold. I...am. 

It was light. Now there's darkness. I am...alone. I am...who? 

The ground is hard. The dirt is cold. There is no one. I...am...no...one. 

I am found. I am naked. I am lost. 

Where am I? I was not here. Here is alone. I am alone. 

Some find me. They don't know me. I don't know me. Can someone tell me? 

More have come. Will they know me? 

Tell me? Tell me. Tell me! 

I am afraid.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
